1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image forming system capable of receiving a plurality of jobs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional image forming apparatuses capable of receiving a plurality of jobs, priority of processing is given to a job which has been received earlier by the apparatus. That is, in the conventional image forming apparatuses, jobs are processed in the order of reception.
However, in the conventional image forming apparatuses, since jobs are processed in the order of reception and the order of execution of processing cannot be changed, job processing lacks in flexibility, and therefore effective processing cannot be performed.
Although a method for solving the above-described problems has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,526, this method is not sufficient for solving the problems.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-described problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming system capable of effectively processing requested jobs and reducing the time required for processing the jobs.
According to one aspect, the present invention, which achieves the above-described object, relates to an image forming system to which an external apparatus is connected and which accepts a plurality of jobs, comprising display means for displaying information relating to the plurality of jobs, means for changing a form execution of the plurality of jobs displayed on the display means, and means for changing a form of display of the information relating to the plurality of jobs so as to be able to identify the change in the execution form.
According to this configuration, effective job control and job processing can be performed.
Furthermore, according to this configuration, setting of job processing is simplified.
It is another object of the present invention to facilitate job control in a multi-function image forming apparatus having at least one function of a copier, a facsimile apparatus, a filing apparatus and the like as well as a printer receivable a plurality of jobs from external apparatuses.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.